We Got People For That
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - fluffy oneshot.


**A/N: Prompt oneshot "We got people for that". **

**And, so you know. "RND" never happened... **

**Huge thanks to kcatlin for giving me the whole idea. And to Twinkeyrocks for the read over... At least i think... i did send it you right?... :S Anyway... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Danny sighed as he pulled up to the driveway

"Don't you love this?" he sighed while getting out of the department issued Pick-up.

"Love what?" she smiled as she slammed the door shut, walking around to his side of the car

"Rich kids that get themselves into trouble, it's like they go looking for it. Pharm parties, going out partying. What happened to studying for a career? Making something of yourself"

"The OC happened" Lindsay laughed

Danny cocked his eyebrows, with sarcasm evident in his voice "The OC?"

"Yeah, rich kids, live in Orange County. Teen drama,"

"Montana, my TV's fixated on ESPN. Do I look like the kinda guy that watches "Teen Dramas?"

"Do _I_ look like I watch teen dramas?" she laughed

"Well, you certainly know more than me when it comes to basketball stats, I'll give you that. Come on, we better head on in. Jackasses won't know what hit them when we show them this warrant"

Lindsay sighed as she chased after him, kit in hand.

* * *

"Yes Detective I heard you the first time"

"Well, aren't you going to let us in? I told you, we have a search warrant for the premises" Danny barked through the locked door

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't"

"And that might be because?" he laughed sarcastically, cocking his eyebrow at Lindsay

"Because, I'm afraid that I-"

Danny was sick of the excuses, either they were opening the door, or he was kicking it in. Either way he and Lindsay were going inside that house.

"Hey, McGee, ya fancy kicking a door down" Danny smiled at the attending officer, standing behind Lindsay

"Alright, alright" Danny heard through the door. He turned and smiled

"Decided to open the door did we now," he laughed pushing past the college kids, hinting for Lindsay to follow

"Would you mind showing us to the bedrooms" Lindsay smiled politely as she removed her shoes, leaving Danny standing there, rolling his eyes at her habits.

"No, we have people for that" the older looking boy scoffed.

"Well, you wanna get these people then? We aint got all day, do we Detective Monroe?"

"Yeah, so if you wouldn't mind" Lindsay smiled politely as the students scurried off down the hallway to get who ever it was that did the "showing" of the bedrooms

"Well," Danny laughed "Dorm rooms have seriously changed since I was a college freshman" he smiled, glancing round at the architecture on the roof of the 'college dorm'

"How far away would you say this was from NYU Dan?"

"Bout 30 minutes by subway, why?"

"I'm thinking, they'd have to have cars, might have moved the evidence, knowing we'd look here"

"I aint sure Linds, this place is big enough to hide the whole of the NYPD in here, I'd say there's plenty a' passages they could'a used to get rid of someone, never mind evidence, I think we got a good chance o' finding it here"

"Maybe" she smiled, while taking in the décor of the place. "It's beautiful isn't it Dan"

"Yeah, it's alright" he sighed, "Hey, 'cha think we should just make our own way to the bedrooms, we're good at that type o' thing"

"What, finding bedrooms?" she laughed

"Yeah" he smiled at her, cheekily

"Messer, if you think about it, we're kinda crap at finding bedrooms, the first night we-"

"If you'd like to follow him," the older college student started "he'll show you to the bedrooms" the boy scoffed, before turning on his heel

"Jackass" Danny mumbled heading up the stairs.

Lindsay slugged him laughing. "Just remember where you are alright,"

"I hear ya Linds," he smiled wiggling his eyebrows at her.

They worked in comfortable silence, bagging and tagging the numerous pairs of both size 5 stilettos and size 9 dress shoes.

"I think we got a match Dan," Lindsay smiled holding up a pair of slightly battered stilettos

"That we do detective. Let's get outta here," he laughed, picking up the packets of evidence and his case "I'll radio Flack from the truck, and get him to send some of his guys out with an arrest warrant"

Lindsay sighed and took one last longing look around the girl's bedroom that they had been processing.

"It's something made out of dreams' isn't it Dan"

"Yeah, I guess, although mine would be you on the pool table watching ESPN, naked-"

"Are you done here detectives?"

"Yeah, I believe so, we'll be in touch" Danny smiled smugly, knowing that the next time they were going to be in touch, it'd be him interrogating the sleazebag that had committed the murder of a poor NYU student over a heated game of pool after a drunken night out

They slowly made their way back to the truck with Lindsay doing the most talking about the case, a movie she wanted to rent and a new take out place she'd seen that had opened a block from her apartment. He had been nodding along and smiling weakly, but even the façade he had put up didn't fool her.

"It's alright you know" she smiled, while setting the evidence in the trunk

"What is?" he asked, setting his box of evidence down next to hers

"Whatever's on your mind, whatever's bothering you, it'll be fine" she smiled, placing a light kiss on his stubble and shut the trunk lightly.

"It's not alright Lindsay," he followed her round to the passenger side "I want you to be able to have that"

"Have what?" she laughed opening the passenger side door

"That," he pointed to the house "I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of. With me, you can't get that; I can't give that to you" he said, pointing back at the house

"Danny" she smiled lightly at him, while taking his hand "You have exceeded all my dreams and expectations already. Everything else is just a bonus, a very, very big bonus." She smiled cheekily at him

"I know, but when you get excited like that, it makes me realize that my crummy apartment doesn't give you what you deserve"

"No, because it gives me so much more," she smiled "You give me so much more. Now, you gonna drive us back to the lab, so we can wrap this case up?"

"Don't be stupid Lindsay" he laughed in his best posh English accent a New Yorker could come up with "We got people for that"

"Just get in" she laughed, while shutting the door and buckling herself up.

"Oh and Danny" she smiled, as he adjusted the seat

"Yeah, Montana?"

"Its have, not got"

"Wiseass" he laughed

* * *

**R&R?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
